inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Sesshōmaru's mother
|name = |romaji = Sesshōmaru no haha |image name = Sesshomaru's mother.png |kanji = 殺生丸の母 |viz manga = *Mother |english tv = *Mother *My Lady |status = Alive |species = Inu daiyōkai |gender = Female |height = 5'7"Based on Sesshōmaru's height |eyes = Gold |hair = White |family = *Sesshōmaru *Tōga *Inuyasha |weapons = *Meidō Stone *Claws *Fangs |abilities = *Longevity *Giant Dog Transformation *Flight |affiliation = *Inu yōkai |anime debut = 9 |final act = Yes |manga = 466 |japanese voice = |english voice = |imagecat = Images of Sesshōmaru's mother }} '|殺生丸の母, せっしょうまるのはは|Sesshōmaru no haha}} is an inu daiyōkai who lives in a large castle in the sky and the former lover of Tōga, who fathered their son. She held the Meidō Stone, which was given to her by Tōga, who instructed that she should use it and not feel fear not sadness should Sesshōmaru ever approach her seeking information about the Tenseiga, even if testing their son's abilities meant putting his life in danger. Personality I n demeanor, she seemed to be a slightly haughty woman with a certain playfulness, as she didn't recall other individuals' names and stated that her son didn't inherent his father's charm. She was open about her opinions and feelings, calmly revealing her thoughts about her family to Jaken, something Sesshōmaru would have never allowed himself to do. Similar to Sesshōmaru, his mother was a rather graceful woman who acted with apparent indifference, seemed only casually concerned about the possibility of her son's death while observed his trial and being mildly offened after he refused the escape route she offered. She probably influenced Sesshōmaru's initial attitude toward humans, inquiring if he was planning to eat Rin and Kohaku after observed they followed him. Despite these qualities, she was shown to have a good heart, chiding her son for seeking to perfect the Tenseiga as a weapon of destruction rather than an instrument of healing. She lectured him about the qualities of the wielder of the Tenseiga, emphasizing the need for compassion, love, and a pure heart. Physical description She appears as a very beautiful, slender woman of pale skin. She has pointed ears, slanted golden eyes with slit pupils, and long silver hair with short bangs. She has a purple crescent moon on her forehead, a small magenta lightning-like stripe on each cheek, and a magenta stripe on each eyelid. Able to transform into a massive dog, she spent most of her time in humanoid form, similar to her son's. Outfit She wore a purple and white kimono with green and yellow butterfly designs on it, and a dark blue outer wrap that had a fur pelt, which wrapped around her chest. At the end of her outer wrap, there also was another fur pelt. In addition, she wore a light blue necklace with an amulet of the Meidō Stone. Powers & Abilities *'Longevity:' As a daiyōkai, she has supernatural longevity. She appears to be physically a young grown woman despite being older than her 900 years old son. *'Dog Form:' Like Sesshōmaru and Tōga, she was able to transform into a giant dog. This gave her an incredible increase in strength, among other abilities. **'Flight:' She is capable of independent flight in her giant dog demon form, even in extreme heights. *'Wisdom:' She understood that death wasn't something that could be easily overcome or controlled by one's whim. By showing him that death was immutable and life was fragile, she helped Sesshōmaru understand the value of living, sacrifice, and the need of protection towards those that he cared for. This was an important lesson for her son, who had always little valued the lives of others and assumed to have conquer death upon obtaining the Tenseiga - a prerequisite for him to become a great demon on his own and obtain the yōkai sword, Bakusaiga. Weapons *'Meidō Stone:' With the stone, she was able to open and close portals to Hell itself. She was also able to summon hellish creatures to do her bidding and snatch souls to revive someone, as seen when she revived Rin. Relationships Family ;Tōga She was the first partner of the Great Dog Demon. Not much was known about their relationship beyond the fact that they had Sesshōmaru together before he met Izayoi. It could be indicated that she still did love her former mate deeply and still thought highly of him, mentioning him quite a few times when Sesshōmaru's group met her, apparently being fond of his "charm", and seemed to value the life lessons that he had left her to teach to their son. She pointed about his odd fascination with humans, but respected it nonetheless. ;Sesshōmaru She was a powerful demon who gave birth to Sesshomaru, though she sometimes seemed unconcerned for his actions. Actually, she was shown to be quite the authority figure who wasn't afraid to scold him if she felt that he acted childish and too full of pride, eventually taught him about the value of life. Despite her harsh nature toward him, she truly did love her son and wanted what was best for him, resurrecting Rin a second time to make Sesshōmaru happy. Others ;Jaken Though Jaken introduced himself towards her by name, she only referred to Jaken as little demon much to his disgrace, though he always kept telling what his name was but she never reacted to his attempts. Despite her haughty attitude about not calling his name, she did talk in a calm, polite manner towards Jaken and didn't seem to look down on him since he was a normal or low class yōkai as an imp while she was a daiyōkai. While Sesshōmaru was inside the Meidō to rescue Rin's life, Jaken stayed with his master's mother and started to conversation with her, as she asked him about Sesshōmaru's relationship with Rin and what she means to him. She seemed to trust Jaken, mentioning her honest thoughts about Sesshōmaru, his father, and her opinions on humans towards Jaken, having no trouble to speak such private thoughts freely to him as they were discussing the matter of Sesshōmaru's return and Rin's life. ;Rin Since Rin was a little girl and a human, Sesshōmaru's mother didn't really like her as a person but she was curious about why Sesshōmaru allowed this girl to travel with him. She only resurrected Rin in order to make her son happy, informing the young human that she should take care of her life from now on and not die again. ;Inuyasha She was the first mate of Tōga, who had a second son - Inuyasha - with the human princess Izayoi. However, it was left unmentioned if she knew any further information about Inuyasha and the two never seemed to meet, since Inuyasha couldn't identify her scent as Sesshōmaru and his mother crossed the skies above where Inuyash's group was walking. He only stated that the scent of Sesshōmaru and another yōkai was in the air, implying that he had no idea about who Sesshōmaru's mother was thus never met her. Trivia *Although Rumiko Takahashi never officially gave Sesshōmaru's mother a name (Jaken referred to her respectfully as "Gobodō-sama" (御母堂様), translated as "Lady Mother" in the English dub), some English-speaking fans had nicknamed her "Inukimi," which, if represented by the characters "犬" & "王", means "dog ruler" or "dog monarch". *Her seiyū, Yoshiko Sakakibara, also voiced several characters from Takahashi's previous series. They include Otama, Ogin, and Elle de Rosenbach from , and Ayako from . Media appearances *Chapter 467 *Chapter 468 *Chapter 469 *Chapter 470 *Chapter 471 Anime *Episode 9 (FA) }} Notes References de:Sesshōmarus Mutter es:Madre de Sesshomaru ms:Ibu Sesshomaru ro:Mama lui Sesshōmaru vi:Mẹ của Sesshomaru zh:杀生丸之母 Category:Daiyōkai Category:Female Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Parents